A meeting for the Archangel
by PinkPrincess511
Summary: Rewrited! Changed of names! Cheek the new chap for infos! Twenty years after the war, the Archangel crew have a meeting. Just little THREESHOT about Athrun and Cagalli's life after the war. Hope you like it! Please review, at least one review!pwease!
1. Chapter 1

Something that shouldn't exist

A little threeshot.

Summary: Twenty years after the war, the Archangel crews have a meeting. But someone there is special, and her existence couldn't be permitted.

Prologue

It was on the end of summer, at the Attha mansion. Twenty years, it has been twenty year since the naturals and the coordinators made peace. Athrun and Cagalli had three wonderful children. One that was twenty. She was a beautifully young lady. She had Athrun's hair and eyes color. Maybe that's the reason Cagalli loved her so much. But, she wore blue contact lenses. She wasn't known to Orb, before an incident. An incident that changed everything…

Hope you will like it. It's something that I always wanted to right. Me and my imagination…


	2. Chapter 2

Something that shouldn't exist

Hope you like!! Don't need to review, I'm righting it and finishing it!!! As for Archangel High, I'm righting it after this.

Hello, father

It's been sixteen years of peace. We are at the Attha mansion were Athrun and Cagalli were living peacefully. They got married after the 2nd war. As for Lacus and Kira, they were living in the Plants and come visit oftenly the orphanage and Cagalli and Athrun

It was quiet at the Attha mansion. They had high security so that no one could enter and try to kill anyone. A sixteen year old girl rang there.

_"I'm sorry little girl, but there is no visits at the Attha mansion"__ the security man said_

_"__I'm here to see Representative Attha__"__ the girl said determinate._

_"__Do you have an appointment with her??__"_

_"__No, but this is important.__"_

_"__I'm sorry, but…__"_

_"__Please, this is really important.__"_

_"__Very well, but make it quick.__"_

_"__Thank you sir.__"__ The young girl said as the doors open._

As she went in, Cagalli came and greeted her."Hello young one, you wanted to see."

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something" the girl said

"Yes, what is it??" Cagalli asked. The girl had black hair and blue eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sixteen." The girl said giving an evil smile.

"That you're what??" Cagalli asked still confused.

"That I'm…" the young girls said while taking out her blue contacts. She had emerald eyes. "sixteen years old" She said.

"N…no that's impossible" Cagalli said. Just has Cagalli was going to say something, Athrun came in the garden. "Hello sweetie, your meeting is in five minutes" Athrun said as he gave a light kiss on her cheek.

Then, he saw a young girl talking to Cagalli "Hello, and who might you be??"

"Me?? My name is Catherine, Commander Zala" Hannah said

"Oh, don't need to be that formal, call me Uncle Athrun."

"But, I do not want to call you that way. I prefer calling you; Father"

"What??" Athrun asked getting angry.

"I said, I prefer calling you father."

"Why you little, what are you an orphan?? Orphan are supposal to be respectful and …" Athrun was angry, really angry.

He was going to kick Catherine out but then, Cagalli stopped him "Athrun don't. She's right."

"Huh?? What do you mean??" Athrun asked his wife. "We don't have children"

"Yes, we do" Cagalli started

"Remember when you left for the Plant, for three years??" Cagalli asked

"Ya, so what??" Athrun asked still confused. Catherine was standing there, looking at the couple.

"Well, after you left. I fainted. The maids were really scared, so they called a doctor. Then, he told me that I was 2 months pregnant. I was scarred; I didn't know what to do. When the baby was born., I decided to keep the baby, but I keep that a secret from Orb and everyone. When you came back, I didn't want you to know, so I brought Catherine to the orphanage. And I kept that a secret. But the orphanage told me that if she didn't get adopted at the age of sixteen, if she remembered her family, she could return, and if we accepted, we could keep her. But… I don't know how??" Cagalli said while crying, sure that Athrun would hate her.

"I should explain from here." Catherine started "When Mother left me, I was sad, cause I was three, so I knew Mother. Then I made friends and started a new life. But still, I had only one gold in life, it was to find my family. That wasn't hard so I decided to hide each time someone would come and adopt a child, that way, I would be able to meet you." Catherine finished as she turn and added " I guess I should go."

"Wait" Athrun said. "So you mean that the young girl that is standing in front of me, is my daughter??"

"Yes" Cagalli said still sobbing.

"Why??" Athrun asked in a soft voice "Why didn't you tell me??"

"Aren't you mad??" Cagalli asked

"No, of course not." Athrun answered " I'm actually proud of having such a beautiful daughter."

"Well, thank you" Catherine said, as she strated to walk of

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Athrun asked

"To the orphanage, where do you think I'd go?" Catherine said as she walked at the door.

Luckily, Athrun caught up with her. "You could come home." He said with a smile.

"Home??" Catherine looked at her father weirdly.

As they were talking, Cagalli didn't realize that she was late for her meeting. It's wasn't really a meeting. It was just a friendly meeting with the crew of the Archangel.

"Well, this is the Archangel" Athrun said as he just finished showing Catherine around the Archangel. Shin and Luna decided to join the Archangel after the war.

"Hey Zala" Dearka screamed. He was with all the other crew. Then he saw Catherine." Zala, you know is forbidden to bring citizens here."

"Oh, but she isn't anybody." Athrun replied.

"Then who is she?" Kira asked his best friend.

"She's…" Athrun started

"our daughter" Cagalli finished. Then just keep staring at Catherine without saying a word.

"You mean, you adopted her, right??" Shin said.

"Nop. She's really our daughter." Cagalli said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Catherine Zala Attha" Catherine said, proudly.

"Zala, you own us an explication" Yzak said.

After they explained everything, everyone just said hello to Hannah.

Then, the day after that, Cagalli decided to announce to the world about her and Athrun's daughter. Catherine lived a happy life now.

Hey!! Nobody red my story:( :(


	3. Chapter 3

Something that shouldn't exist

Hope you enjoy. (No one read it!!!!)

Ah… Life

The two other children were twins, a boy named Alex, had blond hair and emerald eyes, and a girl who had had blue hair and amber eyes named Leonore. It's been four year since Catherine was knowed internationally.

"Mommy, why are you so fat??" Leonore asked Cagalli.

"It's because, I'm having an other baby." Cagalli answered her four year old daughter.

"That means that I'm going to be a big brother??" Alex asked.

"No!! That means that **I'm** going to be a big sister" Leonore said, as their parents laugh. Cagalli and Athrun were like the happiest couple ever.

"One-chan!!" Leonore screamed as she saw her sister enter the garden. The twin loved their sister. They ran though her giving her a big hug.

"How was your test, dear?" Cagalli asked.

"I pasted, and that means that I can drive!!!" Catherine screamed. "Well, I'm going to change"

"Change?? Why?" Athrun asked her daughter.

"Because, today is the Archangel's 25th anniversary. You guys forgot?? We're going to the orphanage." Hannah said discouraged that no one remembered.

"The orphanage?? That means that I'm going to see Gabriel!!" Leonore said running to her room, followed by her brother.

"Oh, that's right." Cagalli said as she and her husband went to change.

As they arrived at the orphanage, the kids ran to greet Cagalli and Athrun first, then they all gave hugs to Catherine (She comes to visit oftenly), after that, they ran and called the kids to play. Catherine went inside to greet everyone and came to say hello to Revenmalkio (don't know how to write it). She helped Lacus to do super.

After super, the kids ran outside to play, the girls stayed inside to talk and the boys were on the beach talking.

"You should be proud Zala" Yzak said.

"Why??" Athrun asked.

"Cause, you have three perfect children" Dearka said.

"Ya I guess." Athrun said in a plain voice.

"Why are you so sad?" Shin asked

"Because, Hannah has been acting strange lately." Athrun told to his fellow friends.

Just then, Catherine went on the beach and entered the conversation "Who said that I was acting strange??" Catherine asked"I'm just discouraged that my family has such a bad memory"

"Really??" Athrun asked with an innocent voice.

"Of course, why should I be sad, I have a perfect family." Catherine said with a big smile. Then as she was walking, the twins ran to her.

"One-chan!!" Catherine started asking.

"Yes, what is it?" Catherine asked her adorable sister.

"Why is Aunt Miriallia so fat?" Alex asked her.

"Is it because she is going to have a baby too??" They asked in the same time.

"Yup, that means that she will need someone to help her." Catherine answered with a smile.

"Really?" Catherine asked

"That means that I'm going to help her" Alex said and ran to Mir

"No wait, I wanted to help her." Catherine screamed, as she ran after her brother.

"Hey, you know what??" Dearka asked to Catherine.

"What Uncle?" Catherine asked.

"You and your siblings are really special" Dearka started.

"Oh, really??" Catherine started.

"If Athrun and Cagalli had kept you and you would be like the princess of Orb, Some people would consider you as… " Dearka started but was cut be Catherine

"Something that shouldn't exist." Catherine filled in for him.

"Huh?" Dearka asked.

"That was what some kids would call me. That also one of the reasons I didn't want to get adopted." Hannah started sadly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to" Dearka apologized to Hannah.

"It's all right" Hannah said with a smile. "I'm not alone anymore" she said as she was looking at the twins. " And, you will soon have a child like me"

"Ya that true" Dearka said chuckling

As she was going to live, Shin asked her "What are you?"

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked

"If your mother is a natural and your father is a coordinator, what are you?" Shin asked

"Actually, I don't know" Athrun said

"I'm a coordinator" Catherine filled in for him.

"Really?" Athrun asked his daughter

"Ya, but the twins are naturals"

"Oh, so you're really Athrun's girl" Kira said

"Yup, eyes, hair and blood." Catherine said with a smile as she left the beach.

Mir and Cagalli were both four month pregnant. So, five month after, they gave to the world to a baby, born on the same hour (ten minutes of different, Cagalli's **son** is older). So they grew up together. Mir had a girl, she had Dearka's hair and Mir's eyes. She was a natural. As for Cagalli's and Athrun's son, he had Cagalli's eyes and hair. He was also a natural.

Hope you like it, thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Hey people, it's one of your favourite author!! So, many of you asked me, and here are all the infos for this fanfic that is COMPLETED!! I changed Hannah's name for Catherine and Catherine's for Leonore's.

Catherine Zala Attha

Age: 16

Hair color: Midnight blue (like Athrun's)

Eyes: Emerald green

Coordinator

Leonore Zala Attha

Age: 4

Hair color: Midnight blue

Eyes: Amber

Natural

Alex Zala Attha

Age: 4

Hair color: Blond

Eyes: Green

Natural

Aaron Zala Attha

Age: newborn baby (ten minutes older then Andrea, Mir and Dearka's daughter)

Hair color: Blond

Eyes: Amber

Natural

Andrea Elthman

Age: newborn baby

Hair color: Blond (Dearka's hair color)

Eyes: turquoise (Mir's eyes color)

Natural

Hope you liked the story, please read the story that will soon appear, maybe in a month or two.


End file.
